


I let myself in

by Aeris444



Series: Valentine's Day Drabbles [6]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 23:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1205170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeris444/pseuds/Aeris444
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 words drabble written for the Drabble Day for Valentine's Day on Merlin Writers</p><p>Prompt 9 – “I let myself in”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I let myself in

When Merlin came back to his room at the end of the day, he was aching everywhere. Arthur had made him muck the stables, polish his armour, sharpen his sword, swipe the floor of his bedroom, do his laundry, bring him his dinner and supper… A normal day, all in all.

He just wanted to sleep and forget. He wasn’t expected to find Gwaine sitting on his bed.

“I let myself in.”

“I can see that.” 

“Come here,” Gwaine asked patting the mattress.

Merlin obeyed.

“I thought you could do with someone to help you relax after a long day.”


End file.
